Awkward
by StayWeird
Summary: All Eddie Johnson was, was awkward. One-shot. Eddie!Centric. Slight mention of 'Jace' and 'Kick'. Based on the episode of 'KungFu Cop' with Stacy Wiseman. Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it. Please read and Review!:


Alright, been talking to a few new people here on FanFiction, both have brought up the topic of the lack of Eddie. This thought got me thinking. So this new thought stuck in my head, and the recently watched 'Kickin it' episode 'KungFu Cop' has got me thinking of this one-shot 'Eddie'Centric. Different from the 'Kick'Centric I usually write about. Hope you enjoy! Haven't read a lot of 'Eddie' one shots but if this is similar to yours or someone else's story you've read I stress you tell me so I can give you/them credit. Please Enjoy :)

Dedicated to **AlphaBetaSoup** for the 'eye opener' ;)

Slight inspiration from 'to be young forever' story 'Worthy' about Jerry.

* * *

**Awkward**

* * *

He wasn't the strongest, the smartest, the bravest or the most attractive. Not by a long shot. But one thing this uncoordinated African-American teenager possessed was a big heart.

He never had anyone to share it with though. Most girls around Seaford didn't second glance him. For numerous reasons he didn't want to admit. Whether it was his looks, his weight or his strange personality, girls didn't seems very interested in him. He was one of your school mates who sits in the corner of the class room waiting for the bell to ring before he is forced to communicate with any of his fellow peers. They are the ones who groan and complain every time they are forced to work with him. Why should he want to give them the time of day, if they don't him.

It was something he was very used to though, being in the background. No matter how desperately he wanted to be the heartthrob up front, he was never going to be, and he had accepted that.

He was never going to be good enough to date his biggest crush for years, Grace O'Doherty. Whether he liked it or not, she was off limits. His brown-haired, crazed best friend had subtle dips on her, since the day they made eye contact. The Latino would never admit it though, which made this off-balanced teen boil with envy. Jerry had the opportunity to ask Grace out, but he'd never go for it.

This youngster would never understand the complex thing that is love. He didn't understand why anyone would wait to ask someone as amazing as the girl he had a crush on out. She was perfect. In every single way, shape and form. No one could compare to the beauty this girl possessed. Her popularity just made her that much more irresistible.

He was not worthy.

All Eddie Johnson was, was **awkward.**

* * *

Our story begins the day Eddie began to see things in a different way. He somehow managed to drag himself out of bed and force himself all the way to school. He loved his friends, he really did. He loved them for every single little imperfection they had, some more than others, as they did him. Seeing the four of them, plus his incredibly loyal Sensei, always put a smile of his face.

For Eddie, his friends weren't the problem. It was the kids who were incapable of seeing past Eddie larger exterior that missed out of the undiscovered greatness he contains. For it was those kids that gave him the issues. Whether it was a simple laugh as he walked by, or something thrown at his head, Eddie constantly felt that no one liked him.

All he needed was a confidence boost.

This specific day was the day that his Latino friend had told him about 'Stacy Wiseman' in his gym class who happened to be the only girl in a very long time that wanted anything to do with Eddie. After making a joke about it with the gang, and showing off his very _toned_ legs, which judging by the faces of his friends, probably wasn't the smartest idea, Eddie was going to take it and run.

He may come across like a 'player', but strange enough, this teenager had a very hard time with the ladies. Every time he talked to one he felt immediately intimidated. Like his heart got lodged in his throat and his stomach began tied in knots. Somehow, as soon as Eddie became nervous, all his cool was lost and his ability to speak, or make any sound for that matter vanished. Well, all girls with the exception of Kim.

The lovely Kimberly Crawford was one of Eddie's best friends. She had been part of their group for a while, and had proven herself to be trusted. And Eddie did trust her, regardless of his assumption the only reason the pretty blond stuck around was for a certain brunet. That theory came from the fact that Kim equaled Grace in everything. She was just as pretty, smart and popular. So why did she choose to stay with the group of losers? Two words;

Jack Anderson.

Jackson Anderson had been the schools heartthrob the minute he beat up the black dragons on his first day of school. He had the role Eddie wanted so desperately. The part he envied the most, was the fact Jack didn't even had to try. He had girls falling for him left, right and center but he was so blinded my one stunning blond he didn't even care. If only Eddie had that.

It was obvious the two of them were made for each other. If the stupid Jerry Martinez could see it, it was pretty dang obvious. When you take a beautiful girl, inside and out, such as Kim Crawford, and stick her in the same social group as this attractive, cool and collected guy such as Jack Anderson, it was meant to be. A sign from the universe.

Everyone else could see it, so why couldn't they?

The only person who could feel his pain was a specific nerd friend of his. But even if the redhead didn't have the girls, he had the brains. Milton was going far in life due to his academic excellence regardless of whether or not there was a lady by his side, but you couldn't really say the same for Eddie. There was a rumor going around that a certain lady named 'Julie' had had her eye on Milton for a while. Maybe the genius could have it all.

Heck, even the confused Jerry Martinez managed to find love. If he was going to use it, or put it to waste was undecided yet, but he still had it. If someone managed to love this strange soul, then why couldn't someone love Eddie?

All he is was **awkward.**

* * *

Around came gym class, Eddie subtly looked for the light-haired brunette that responds to the name Stacy Wiseman. After pointing her out, he coolly slid into the empty space beside her on the bench. After slightly flinching at a ball that was thrown in his direction, but was saved from hitting him by the tall fencing he turned to look at her. Today in gym class, they were playing baseball, so if he was going to do this, he had to make quickly.

"Hey" He said to her, slightly louder than he had originally anticipated. Maybe that could show confidence so that could be a good sign. Stacy's eyes moved slightly in his direction, carefully examining his features before a half-hearted smile appeared on her lips, and she responded with "Hey."

"How are you?" Eddie asked.

"Fine you?"

"Just fine?" Eddie questioned. This could be taken as creepy, or that he cares enough to make sure she's alright. He's praying for the second one.

"Yeah, just fine" She responded flatly. For someone who was supposedly into him, she sure didn't have any interest in talking to him, but he was going to try anyways.

"So Stacy, I was wondering is maybe you wanted to go to Falafel Phil's sometime?... With me?" He asked his hopefully eyes. Without even glancing his way, she responded with a cold "No."

How could he have not seen this coming?

Jerry's 'secret source' was according to Kim, and overheard conversation in the girls bathroom, so how reliable could it have been? Oh well, Eddie didn't have anything to loose.

"Maybe something else then?" He offered.

"No thanks Eddie" Stacy said. Slightly nicer than her rejection before, but her voice still contained the same level of annoyance.

"Are you sure?" He asked again. Stacy rolled her eyes due to her annoyance level increasing and opened her mouth to most likely turn him down again, but the coach saying "SWITCH" caused her to stay quit.

Everyone rose from their seat on the bench and lazily made their way out into the baseball diamond. Eddie carefully made his way up behind Stacy, following her out onto the field.

"Go out with me" He more said then asked, with a large grin placed on his face.

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Just one date"

"No"

"How 'bout a movie?" He suggested. By this time, the coach had assigned them their positions on the field.

"No Eddie" Stacy sighed, quickly running over to her position on first base.

The disappointed teen made his way into the line to bat. He waited for what felt like hours before he finally reached his turn. He awkwardly shifted his position, bringing the bat back, prepared to swing when necessary. Before the ball came hurdling towards him, he glanced one more time at Stacy.

This was it.

If he hit the ball far enough, he could make it to first base, so he could ask her one last time.

As the ball flew, Eddie flung the bat forward with all his might. _Miss_.

Two more tires

_Miss._

Third times a charm.

_Hit_! Eddie's bat collided with the ball with enough force to hit is partially forward. Giving it enough speed to stall for long enough to allow Eddie to make it to first base.

"Hey Stacy" He said charming.

"Hi Eddie" She responded flatly. With a swift roll of her eyes, she turned to face the other direction, away from Eddie. He let out a sigh, before he began "I was just wondering if-" But Stacy cut him off. In a single motion, she turned on her heel, back to face Eddie. Viciously grabbing the collar of his shirt, lifting him partially off the ground, she brought his face slightly closer to hers.

"Eddie" Stacy breathed "You ask me out one more time, I swear I'll kill you!"

"Ice cream?"

She let go, causing Eddie to drop to the ground in pain. After sending him a death glare, accompanied by a not-so-nice mental message, she bent down picking up first base. Eddie weakly returned to his feet, clutching the back of his head. He looked at Stacy just in time to see a white thing flying in his direction.

_SMACK!_

* * *

After a very long examination from the nurse, she decided that Eddie was in fact going to live. Stacy didn't fulfill her threat completely. She hit him hard, but not hard enough to form a full bruise on his face. Which in this case, was going to safe Eddie from a very awkward story to tell.

Well, he made it to first base didn't he?

After dreading the rest of school, he slowly made his way to the dojo. There, all his friends were currently in their work out clothes, stretching, waiting for Rudy to begin class. He loved the dojo. For many reasons, all revolving around the point that it is here he felt safe.

"Well I got to first base with Stacy Wiseman" Eddie announced while walking through the doors. After being praised by Jerry, he fully explained what exactly happened. He was right, it was awkward. Training soon began, not long after that Jack was sent to take a nap.

Apparently, Rudy was on the ball today when it came with his students being off. Not long after he sent Jack away, he had approached Eddie, asking how his day was.

"No so good," Eddie responded "I got rejected like 5 times by the same girl! I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe she actually liked me"

"Eddie," Rudy began, leading the youngster over the bench, and sitting down across from him "that's her loss. If she can't see how amazing you are, then she doesn't deserve to go out with such an awesome guy"

For the first time all day, Eddie genially smiled. That was Rudy for you. Yes, he was legitimately insane and legally diagnosed with ADD, he cared a lot for his students. Though he may be a teenager at heart, he always knew the right things to say. To Eddie, Rudy was a father figure, someone he could always go to if he had a problem, and hearing him say that meant a lot.

"Thanks Rudy" Eddie said happily. Rudy then told him, to take the day off, have a breather. Jack was passed out in his office, so today, they weren't planning much.

Taking his advice, Eddie slowly made his was over to Falafel Phil's. Sitting in the regular booth that the gang usually does, he stayed there for a while, just thinking about today's event. He continued being drowned in his own thoughts, until something caught his eye. It was some sort of shiny necklace. When he realized what exactly it was he bent over and picked it up. As Jerry would put it, it is the 'ugliest piece of jewelry he had ever seen'. Or in other terms, Kim's Dragon Eye necklace. She must of dropped it.

Knowing what he had to do, Eddie quickly got up from the booth, and ran towards the food court. That's when he saw them.

A group of girls standing outside the lonesome Bobby Wasabi Dojo. About four girls surrounded on specific girl that caught Eddie's eye. Her, alongside her light brown hair and large eyes made her way out of the crowd of people, and toward Eddie, sauntering over so she was standing in front of him.

Stacy Wiseman.

"Hey Stacy" He said, trying to keep his _cool_ under control.

"Hey Eddie" She said, a partial hint of flirtation was found in her voice. Hearing it, Eddie raised an eyebrow. "I was just wondering if you wanted to grab that ice cream now?"

"I thought you said no?"

"I never said no to the ice cream." She protested.

"No, instead you hit me with first base." Eddie counteracted. Her face drained slightly, bringing slight paleness to her tanned skin. Thanks when Eddie saw it.

The light from the sun reflected of part of the surface of the small electronic that wasn't hidden properly. He had glanced behind the brunette just in time to see the reflection. This was all a game. A different form of humiliation that Eddie had never experienced before. The difference this time though, Eddie had the upper hand.

They didn't know he knew about the camera.

"You know what Stacy?" He began. The confidence in him began to grow, leaving his voice slightly louder than before. It was a feeling in the pit of his stomach, that Eddie could get used to. "You had your chance, and you turned me down. And you know what? That's your lose! Because I am awesome, who deserves someone who is also awesome and that person is not you."

And with that, Eddie walked confidently into the dojo.

After giving Kim's necklace back, and telling the gang he got asked out, carefully excluding the part where he turned her down, the bunch of friends was chased out of Rudy's office by Rudy's indescribably gross back hair.

Eddie soon found himself wandering back over to Falafel Phil's. Jack's word "Maybe the necklace does have magic powers" kept ringing through his head. Yes, Stacy had indeed asked him out after turning him down numerous times, but it was for her own selfish reasons. The necklace did give him something else though, confidence.

So in a way, maybe it did contain magic powers.

Entering the restaurant, Eddie went to sit down at his usual spot, when he noticed someone was sitting there. He quickly caught himself and stood back up.

"Sorry" He apologized sheeply. He turned around about to walk away, when a voice from the table turned his head around.

The voice came from a girl.

A pretty girl.

More specifically, Margret. The girl who challenged Kim for the head reporter of the newspaper. Until this moment, Eddie never really realized how pretty she was.

"It's ok" Margret cooed "you can sit here."

With a half hearted smile, Eddie sat down. The two of them broke into a very long conversation. A nice, meaningful, funny conversation. He even caught her looking at him a few times. Does that mean she could be interested in him? Though he felt he had enough rejection for one day, Eddie felt like he should give it an attempt. Very subtly ask her she wanted to go somewhere else.

"You know" Eddie began. "I've had Falafel already today, but there's this ice cream shot around the corner if you wanted to grab some? My treat?" He offered. He carefully examined her features, awaiting a response. He was a bout to saw "forget it, sorry I asked" when he noticed her face light up.

"I'd love to." Margret answered with a slight bite to her lip. Eddie's face then lit up too. Standing up, with a goofy grin on his face he gestured her to the door.

"Shall we?" He said. Margret smiled and nodded before getting up from the booth and walked beside Eddie out of the restaurant.

The two teenagers had a wonderful time, they had a lot more in common the originally anticipated. Eddie was the perfect gentleman. Or at least he thought so. He pulled out the small patio chair for her, and paid for her ice cream. He even asked her why she was sitting alone in a restaurant, letting her know he cared and that she could talk to him. Apparently, she was just stood up. So in a way, Eddie was her knight in shinning armor.

And that the end of the day, when they were saying their goodbyes, they shared a meaningful hug.

Yeah, Eddie could get used to this.

Before that, as he was walking her home, she did something unexpected.

She held his hand.

Maybe being **awkward** wasn't all that bad after all.

* * *

Ok, this wasn't the original plan, but I'm actually really happy with how the chapter turned out. In my eyes, it's probably one of my better pieces of work. Kind of a nice break from all the 'Kick'. Writing about Eddie was fun, I really hope you enjoyed.

Slight mention of 'Jace' and 'Kick' though, I couldn't resist I had to;)

At the end, he went on a date with Margret from the episode 'Dojo Day Afternoon'. I had used the pairing in another one of my stories, and though I don't think it would ever happen in the show, I think it's cute, and fun to write about :)

This is a one shot, please let me know your thoughts. I worked really hard on this, and tell me whether or not you enjoyed it. Feel free to add some constructive criticism also :)

REVIEW! :)


End file.
